George
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Minific creepy, basado en una leyenda urbana. ¡Disfruten!


**George**

Basado en una leyenda urbana, encontrada en la página Escalofrío. El personaje es de Mizuki e Igarachi, la historia es una adaptación.

* * *

Bois de Boulogne, el Bosque de Bolonia, reminiscencia del antiguo bosque de robles de Rouvray; entre 1416 y 1717, las tropas del Duque de Borgoña quemaron parte del Bosque; desde 18252, fue transformado en un parque y fue poblado de horajazos, hayas, cedros, castaños, olmos y plantas exóticas. Se encuentra en el límite oeste del XVI Distrito de París, cerca del Suburbio de Boulogne-Billancourt.

Hermoso de día, en verdad, aunque su tupido mundo de árboles, que ocupa 846 hectáreas puede ser el escenario de crímenes atroces ejecutados en la más terrible privacidad y soledad. El niño no acostumbraba a caminar a través de este mundo de árboles durante el día, sino en la madrugada o muy noche. Si el niño hubiera dirigido sus pasos en un barrio de clase media o alta de la ciudad, alguien tal vez habría sido interesado por él, y podría haberse preocupado por su bienestar. Pero las lindes del bosque estaban pobladas por gente miserable, inmersiones en sus propias necesidades y que poco o ninguna caridad mostraban ante sus semejantes.

El niño era menudo, aunque alto para su edad, que fluctuaba entre los ocho y los diez años, moreno y con un par de ojos castaño-oscuros que denotaban una gran inteligencia, pero aunado a ella, el miedo y la desconfianza de quien ha sido decepcionado ya por la vida a muy temprana edad. Sus rasgos finos hablaban de un origen incierto, ¿acaso sus padres serán un par de burgueses venidos a menos? ¿O sería el producto de un amor ilegítimo entre una sirvienta y un patrón aristocrático? Como en sueños, el muchacho recordaba las caricias de una madre amorosa, pero no recordaba la presencia de un padre en su corta vida.

Sabía que llevaba deambulando en la calle hacía casi cinco años y que había sido "recogido" por sus "tíos" con el único fin de ayudar a ganar el sustento diario. El y otro par de chicos, amén de una niña más pequeña que él, en realidad, la menor de la "familia". La salida y regreso a la "casa" siempre eran tétricos, ya que George Johnson tenía que pasar junto a la choza de la bruja. Sobre todo, después de ese día ...

Dos años atrás, siendo un chiquillo irreflexivo, se le ocurrió acercarse a la choza de la anciana, a pesar de los miedos causados por las tétricas historias que los vecinos contaban sobre la mujer: que estaba loca, que era una bruja, que mataba niños , que había asesinado a su propio hijo, lo que había creado la peor reputación para ella. Todo comenzó una mañana, cuando George se asomó por la ventana que formaba parte de la fachada, picado por la curiosidad. Caminó sigiloso, tratando de atisbar el interior de la choza. De pronto, el rostro de la anciana se le mostró frente al suyo, el grito que surgió de la garganta infantil retumbó en el bosque, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

George cayó hacia atrás de la impresión, levantándose rápidamente y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la ciudad de París, sin dejar de atisbar a su espalda, temeroso de que la bruja le siguiera. Ya en las callejuelas más bajas, el chico recobró el aliento y se dedicó a "trabajar"; pues desde que cayera en manos de sus "tíos", había sido entrenado en pequeñas y grandes raterías, a fin de subsistir. Las pocas veces que se le ocurrió protestar, una lluvia de golpes sobre su joven y menudo cuerpo, que le llenaron de moretones por varios días, le disuadieron de rebelarse. Los chicos huérfanos iban y venían de la cabaña en la que habitaban, con frecuencia a su antojo, unos pocos caídos en manos de la policía y nunca más volvieron a ser visto.

-Por eso, han de tener cuidado -dijo una vez François, propinando un pescozón a la pequeña Artlette-. Si no lo tienen, los apartarán de nuestro lado.

¿Y eso sería malo? Sí, entre la vida dura pero relativamente segura de la choza bajo la guía de François e Ives y andar por las calles, a merced de la policía o de enfermedades mortales y del hambre, o peor aún, caer en un orfanato, donde se sufren golpes y abusos sexuales, la "elección" de los chicos era fácil: permanecer al lado de sus "tíos".

El día que conoció a la bruja, George Johnson, al fin joven, regresó a la casa por el camino de siempre, sin recordar el susto que se había llevado en la madrugada; ya había caído la noche y el chiquillo venía feliz, puesto que el día había sido fructífero. Se había vuelto ágil y hábil para el robo, algo que lo llenaba de orgullo. Su toque era como el de un guante de seda que las víctimas no sentían, lo que había dado lugar a sus robos no se descubrieran tan fácilmente.

La cabaña de la bruja por lo regular lucía una luz en su parte interior, pero hasta ese día, había permanecido cerrada. Esta noche, por el contrario, George sufrió un estremecimiento de miedo al observar que la vieja estaba sentada en una mecedora ante la puerta de su choza. Los ojos sin vida, de un blanco lechoso, que indicaba su ceguera, pero que parecían fijarse en el muchachito, la boca desdentada, perdida entre multitud de arrugas. La mujer parecía levitar fuera del tiempo ¿cuántos años había vivido? Vestida de harapos y desaliñada, la cofia de la cabeza pudo ser blanco un día muy lejano, lo mismo que el delantal. Un temblor grabó el cuerpo infantil y ante el impacto de esos ojos diabólicos, un miedo cerval le cerró la garganta, impidiendo que gritase y agarrotándole las piernas, que sintió se le volvían de mantequilla.

La vieja comenzó a murmurar en voz baja, por lo que niño no entendió una sola palabra; un movimiento de la mecedora, empezando a bascular, logró que el muchacho pusiera pies en polvorosa, saliendo de su estado de estupefacción, llegó a su casa sudoroso y agitado. Los adultos le miraron interrogantes, pensando quela policía le seguía.

-¡La bruja, la bruja! -alcanzó a exclamar, mientras jalaba aire a sus pulmones.

-¡Estás loco! -Ives le dio un sopapo, que sirvió para sacarlo de su estado de nerviosismo.

Esa noche, George soñó con la anciana. Y en su sueño, la bruja sí le perseguía; fue tan lúcido el horror que experimentó al no poder correr (como le sucedía frecuentemente en sueños), que acabó por despertar, empapado en sudor frío y temblando de pies a cabeza, totalmente desorientado. Se calmó muy poco a poco, al ir tomando conciencia de donde se encontraba y no pudo volver a dormir, a pesar de faltar varias horas para la madrugada.

No siempre se encontraba la anciana en la puerta de su choza, pero los días que así sucedió, se repitió la escena del primer día, con la diferencia de que George corría como desesperado, pues el agarrotamiento de la vez primera no se repitió. El muchacho estaba preparado y sus músculos respondían a la adrenalina que le disparaba a la causa del miedo que la ciega mirada de la bruja la producción. Buscar otros caminos no era nada conveniente, porque podrían internarse en las entrañas del bosque y, si bien no se perdería fácilmente, después de dos o tres años de recorrerlo, tardaba demasiado en llegar a su casa. Así, hizo "de tripas corazón" y, cuando la anciana se mecía frente a su choza desvencijada, George, sin ningún decoro, corría a toda velocidad, siempre con la horrible sensación de que la anciana un día le alcanzaría.

Su miedo creció con el tiempo; en sus sueños, la anciana se acercaba más y más, hasta una noche, cuando él tropezó de bruces. Al volverse, pudo sentir la horrible presión sobre su cuerpo y un agudo dolor en su pecho, que le cortó la respiración y le hizo despertar tembloroso y sudando frío. La mirada de la bruja le taladraba las negras pupilas y se instaló en su corazón.

¿Qué habría sucedido de continuar así? El chico no lo sabía, pues a poco tiempo de esa horrible pesadilla y de evitar lo más posible la choza maldecida, George Johnson fue rescatado por sir William C. Andley de esa vida de delitos menores, pero que iban encaminándole a convertirse en un delincuente peligroso y que habría terminado su vida de una manera violenta. A pesar de su habilidad, agilidad y velocidad, William Andley le había pescado _in fraganti_ y en lugar de entregarlo a la policía, conmovido por la figura andrajosa del muchacho, impresionado por la inteligencia que se adivinaba en lo oscuros ojos, lo tomó bajo su tutelaje.

¡Qué cambio tan radical sufrió su vida! De vivir hacinado con otros chiquillos "rescatados" por sus "tíos", el muchachito se encuentra ahora instalado en una habitación privada, los jergones sucios del piso donde pasaba las noches son reemplazados por una mullida cama, la ropa raída cambia por trajes hechos a la medida y lo mejor: ¡nuevos! Los golpes a manos de los dos hombres que se aprovechan de él para su propio beneficio se convierten en solicitud de parte del hombre que se hará cargo de él de ahora en adelante y de amabilidad y cariño por parte de la señora Priscilla, su esposa y de Rosemary, la pequeña hija de los Andley, quien le sigue como un patito, adorándolo en cada verde mirada que le regala y con sus rubios rizos rebotando en su espalda. George Johnson reventaba de felicidad, las raterías se ven reemplazadas por el trabajo de firme como mozo del señor Andley y los estudios a los que le dedicaron. La única que se opuso a un trato similar al de un hijo de familia, fue la hermana mayor del señor William Andley, la señora Aloy, quien desconfiaría del muchacho durante muchos años, hasta después de la muerte de su hermano.

Sí, su vida se cambió en algo maravilloso, pero ...

George corría desesperadamente, jadeando y con el sonido de su respiración. Sus pasos apresurados, el rumor de la hojarasca seca al ser pisada, eran sonidos que llenaban losoídos. Y, además, la horrible risa de la bruja. Tropezó una vez y se levantó, tropezó una segunda vez y volvió a enderezarse; como pudo, retomó su carrera. Le valió de poco su esfuerzo, de pronto, con un fuerte golpe en la espalda, George fue derribado y, de cara al piso, pudo sentir dos manos de dedos nudosos y uñas largas y retorcidas que le apretaban el cuello, hasta cortarle la respiración , mientras una risa cascada le taladraba los oídos y el cerebro, un aliento caliente y fétido le acarició la nuca.

Despertó horrorizado, con lágrimas en los ojos y totalmente desorientado, creyéndose en el Bois, los oscuros ojos miraban de un lado a otro, tratando de ubicarse, hasta que su mirada chocó con la cómoda. Entonces, George se sintió, ya un poco más tranquilo, sabiéndose en Lakewood, Illinois, Estados Unidos Americanos; encendió la luz de la lámpara de noche y hundió las manos en su oscuro y desordenado cabello. George se levantóy entró en el baño, para enjugarse la cara con agua fría.

¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntó mientras se secaba el rostro. Años de no recordar ese terror y ahora, soñar nuevamente con ella. El rostro que se reflejaba en el espejo era el de un adulto, que cultivaba ya su característico bigote ¿por qué, entonces, soñar nuevamente con la bruja de su infancia?

Una semana más tarde, nació Anthony Brown Andley, el hijo de Rosemary y el capitán Brown. Y este hecho marcó el declive de la mujer amada en silencio por el francés que compartió la juventud con ella y que calló su amor por verla feliz al lado del elegido de su corazón.

Ante la tumba de su frustrado amor, George recordó el sueño que tuvo antes del nacimiento del pequeño Anthony y supo que se trató de una horrible premonición. El viento frío del cementerio le causó el mismo estremecimiento que cuando pasaba ante la choza de la bruja, mientras que esta mecía frente a la puerta abierta.

_*****FIN*****_


End file.
